


Untitled

by SpaggyB



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 2nd person POV, NSFW, Other, Porn, Pornographic, Pornography, Smut, pornographic literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaggyB/pseuds/SpaggyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without warning, he takes two giant steps towards you and grabs your face in his hands. You feel a fresh rush of adrenaline course through your veins as your heart is kick started into over drive again, although this time, it wasn’t fear for your life fuelling the fire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

You feel your heart beat wildly in your chest as your breath comes in shallow gasps. You hear the slamming of metal on metal and you stop running, your feet aching, your legs jarred and sore. You hardly notice it though, theres too much adrenaline pumping through your veins, too much fear overpowering your mind. Your eyes widen as you realise that you've come to a dead end. Outside, you hear them, screaming, calling, hunting you down.

You flinch violently as a hand grabs your shoulder from behind, a mangled cry escaping your aching lungs. Your chest heaves with the effort of drawing in ragged breaths as you're spun around by Sam, and you feel absolutely tiny as you look up at him, towering above you, his dark brown eyes reflecting the fear in your heart, if only for a moment. How the day had ever come to this you had no idea. Mere hours ago you were back at home, watching your show, and then Sam and his brother knocked on your door. Now, you were fighting for you life, running from demons who thirsted for your blood.

"Wait here," Sams voice sounded muffled in your ears as he shoved a cold metal flask into your hand. "Dont move, they cant get through. Just... just dont move."

You nod your head, mute with fear, and clutch your arms across your chest, your hands taking the place on your shoulders where Sams had been moments ago. You swallow dryly as you watch him, working quickly to lay down salt lines across the doors and windows, praying silently that you would get out of this alive. A thought in the back of your head reminds you that Dean and Cas were still out there somewhere, and you cling to the hope that they will come and tell you its all over. That the demons are gone and you can go home.

Sam takes your unburdened hand and leads you to the middle of the room where he had laid down a circle of salt around an island bench. The old counter was rusty and covered in a layer of dirt, but that didnt stop you from climbing up onto it and sitting in the middle, hugging your knees to your chest. Sam stood motionless by the end, facing the door, his face a mask of determination, although his eyes still gave away his fear. Outside, the wind still echoed with the sound of the demons, hundreds of them, as they searched for their prey. For you.

Time passed and nothing happened. You never moved from your spot on the bench, not daring to cause even a stir in the wind out of fear it might attract something. You just sat there, wide eyes trained on Sam, occasionally glancing around the hollow shed. Sam never moved once, his tall figure a statue of protection for you as slowly, slowly, the howls began to die down, until only the breeze could be heard.

You give a slight jump when Sam breaks his reverie. His shoulders sag ever so slightly as his feet shuffle on the ground. The warehouse had been silent for a while, and it didnt seem like the noises were coming back. You watch as Sam starts to pace around the island, pulling out his phone and typing in a number, never once stepping foot outside the circle of salt on the ground. Four times he tries to call his brother, each time the ringing out of the phone twisting his face into a darker shade of frustration and pain. There's nothing you can do, so you just sit there and hug your knees, confused and trembling.

A gasp escapes your lips as Sams giant hands come slamming down onto the table top. Paralysed with fear, your wide eyes lock onto the top of his hung head, the moonlight streaming in from the window reflecting off his sweat matted hair. You struggle to control your breathing as he slowly raises his head to look at you, his face worn with guilt and fatigue. His voice comes in a quiet whisper.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry..."

Your brow knits together as you absorb his apology. You manage to stammer out a few words to say its okay, that its not his fault, but he cuts you off.

“It is, its all my fault.” He straightens up and runs his hands over his face, through his hair. “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be here, and every demon in hell wouldn’t be on our tails.”

He started pacing again, and you slowly inch your way over to the edge of the counter. Your head was still swimming, struggling to process the situation you were in. Everything was confusing you, and your head hurt, but you needed Sam to keep calm. If the demons came back, and he was distracted, you would both be goners.

You clear your throat and repeat your words from earlier; that it wasn’t his fault, and no one could help the situation you were in. That you would get out of it, and everything would be okay.

He stops his pacing to look at you, and you can tell that his anguish went further down then you would ever know. You know that despite your confident words that your fear was shining from your wide eyes, and your face gave nothing away, but you held his gaze anyway. You needed to show him that you were strong enough to make it through, so that he could trust you and get you both safely out of there.

Without warning, he takes two giant steps towards you and grabs your face in his hands. You feel a fresh rush of adrenaline course through your veins as your heart is kick started into over drive again, although this time, it wasn’t fear for your life fuelling the fire. You bite your lip as Sam brings his face mere inches from yours, his own eyes telling you more than words could ever say. Your mind flashes back to that afternoon in your lounge room, when Sam had been the tall, dark haired FBI Agent in the sharp suit. Of course you had fancied him straight away, and you even flirted with him, but to think that’s where his mind was now, in this time of pure, fear driven...

Your thoughts are cut off by his mouth on yours, his rough, chapped lips moving desperately as his calloused fingers wind their way into your hair, gripping you tight, driving every trace of your headache away. You respond in kind, your limbs acting on their own as your senses are overtaken by desire and an urgency previously foreign to your mind. Your fear, lust and sheer terror powers your need to be close to him, to feel a human touch on your skin, and drive away the reality that surrounds you. You need him, badly, and the realisation sets your skin on fire.

His hands brush over your waist, lifting the flimsy material of your shirt off of your skin and over your head. His hands are back on you instantly, the rough scars and calluses running over your soft skin, the light scratches making you shiver with pleasure. You only notice the absence of his shirt when he wraps an arm around your back and pulls you flush against him, the contact of your bodies shocking the air from your lungs in a broken gasp. You throw your head back and arch against him, and his lips find the fragile skin of your neck, sucking and kissing, his fingers curling into the flesh of your side. Your leg wraps around his waist, forcing your hips together in an involuntary act of passion.

Your eyes widen in momentary fear as he pushes you back, his hands searching for the button of your jeans. You realise what he is doing, and you lean back, desperately aiding him, wild with desire and need. You buck your hips as he slides the material off from under you, his broken nails scraping deliciously against your thighs. His own jeans lay crumpled at his feet, and you cant help but pause for a moment to take in the sight of him, naked and exposed, sweat glistening on his skin.

You hunger for him deepens as you explore his body with your hands. His taut and ridged muscles ripple beneath your fingertips as you feel your body quiver under his. Your eyes drink up every groove, every scar he ever gained from the years of hunting, each one fuelling your lust for him, your need to be as close to him as you could possibly get. You flick your eyes up to his face, and you see your desire reflected in his. Your breath catches in your throat as his hands snake around your thighs, hoisting your knees around his hips, dragging you closer to him. You hold your breath as his mouth twists up in the smallest of wicked grins.

Nothing could have prepared you for the onslaught of pleasure you feel as he enters you. Your body seizes at the invasion, and he bows his head to your shoulder, forcing his way in deeper, gripping your thighs tighter as he demands satisfaction. You fling your arms under his shoulders, and your nails scratch at the skin of his back, your hips arching upwards, begging for more. Each thrust takes you higher, forces you to feel it as wave after wave of shocking sensation crashes through your body. Your spine arches, your legs tense around his waist, drawing him deeper still into you. Your vision explodes with stars as your breath gasps from your lungs in startled, desperate moans. Your bodies slicken and the sweet and heady aroma of sex and sweat fills your head, making you swim in the darkness of pleasure and need.

Your eyes fly open and you gasp in shock as his teeth sink into the tender flesh of your neck. Before you can absorb this new sensation, his hips hit you harder, his thrusts becoming more urgent, and your body tenses with the overload of feeling. You cling to him, over taken by pleasure and pain, the helplessness of his control over you only adding to the lust and desire ruling your senses. His teeth release you and he feel his panting breath on the freshly bruising skin as he leans into you, driving himself deeper again and again, your bodies pressed against each other in a frantic bid to connect. You cant stop your eyes from fluttering as you feel yourself being pushed over the edge, and you try desperately to hold on for one more moment, one more second of suspenseful hunger.

With a triumphant cry, he forces you to let go, and your body convulses around him as he continues his anxious fight for release. Your chest heaves and your body shakes as you feel him join you in orgasmic ecstasy, pulsing deep within you, sending out gentle aftershocks of pleasure. You clumsily hold yourself upright with one arm behind you as you feel him sag against your body, your free hand tracing lazy circles on the heated skin of his back as you swim in the ebbing tide of your orgasm, and you close your eyes as he trails sweet kisses over the skin of your shoulder.

Slowly, slowly, your senses return to normal, and your chest calms to a gentle rise and fall as you take in deeper breaths of air. The moment is immeasurable as you lean on each other, exhausted in the aftermath of sex. You wish it would never end, or at least that it would be able to continue when everything was over and done, but your mind is too drunken in euphoria to hold on to that thought. You just let the seconds tick away, putting off the inevitable for as long as possible, before eventually, you feel Sam sigh into your neck.

Pulling away from you, he straightens up, his liquid eyes hazy, but still bright, searching your face for something unknown. Despite being fully aware of your surroundings, you let your gaze wander wistfully over the line of his jaw, the shape of his lips, and up over his cheekbones, perfectly framed by his now sweat soaked hair. A smile plays at the corner of your mouth and you sigh, a giggle escaping as you see him return the smile, a hint of sheepishness flashing on his features. He hands you your shirt, and you dress in contented silence, the air still thick with the sweetness of your sex.

You’re running your hands through your tangled hair when you hear it. A mangled cry, inhuman and very, very close. You freeze, all the fear and terror from earlier resurfacing like a lightning bolt ripping through the top of your head, pinning you to the spot. Your eyes instinctively flick to Sam’s face, and you see his features drain their colour. You’re brought roaring back to the present times, and the very real situation you’re in. The demons are back.

And they’ve found you.


End file.
